An optical interferometer generally uses two optical beams (a measurement beam and a reference beam) to perform a distance measurement. When the two optical beams have the same wavelength, the optical interferometer is known as a homodyne optical interferometer. A traditional homodyne optical interferometer typically includes several bulk optic devices such as a non-polarizing beam splitter, a wave plate, and a polarizing beam splitter. These optical components can not only be expensive in themselves, but can also necessitate the use of mechanical mounts for providing precise optical alignment, thereby further adding to the cost, as well as space requirements, of a traditional homodyne optical interferometer.